


Two Cops Named Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Song based on Garth Brooks' Two Pina Colada's only re-done to fit Due South.





	Two Cops Named Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Two Cops Named Ray  
To the tune of the Garth Brooks song Two Pina Colada's.  
____________________________________________________________________  
  


## Two Cops Named Ray

  
by Adia

I was dreading the news  
I'd put together the clues  
When I saw the Mountie on TV  
He said, "It's great to see you."  
Ray's back to end the season  
Don't kill the series is my plea  
I watched them goin'  
Without even knowin'  
I bit off my nails and sat down  
Now it's killin' my soul  
Down my cheeks tears still roll  
I can't wash away this frown  
So bring me two cops named Ray  
I want one for each hand  
Let's set sail with Captain Mountie  
Oh and never see the end  
Hey Turnbull's not forgotten  
Holding re-run tapes in my hand  
So bring me two cops named Ray  
She's sayin' good-bye to her good timin' men!  
Good-bye :(  
Oh I really hate this day  
When good-bye to Due South I wave  
And I wonder why this happens to me  
Goin' outta my mind  
I can't leave them behind  
My heart aches for the good times Due South brings  
Now I have no smile  
The rest of TV has no style  
And without Due South it's nothing but gloom  
I really hate this day  
And I really have to say  
Due South was feelin' more and more like home  
So bring me two cops named Ray  
I gotta have one for each hand  
Let's set sail with Captain Mountie  
Oh and never see the end  
Hey Turnbull's not forgotten  
Holding re-run tapes in my hand  
So bring me two cops named Ray  
She's sayin' good-bye to her good timin' men!  
(Repeat Chorus Twice with speech slurred as though you've had just a  
few  
too many Ray's. They can be dangerously intoxicating you know?:-)

The End  
(~MDK~)  
October 1998  
Standard disclaimer applies and no offense intended to Garth Brooks.


End file.
